Love Comes In Strange Ways
by Jupiter44
Summary: Mia`s having a relaxing day while the dynasty is back in town!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Love Comes In Strange Ways   
Chapter One  
princess4ever44@hotmail.com  
  
  
Hi! This is my very first fiction and I`am soo sorry about the print!  
But don`t worry...the story is good.Well that`s my opinion.I don`t own   
RW NOR Mia or any other character you know!But please enjoy!  
************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~We see a young woman in her home office.She was typing on her   
new model-computer.She has long brunette hair,going down to her waist.Her  
balcony windows are open,making her hair flow up in the breeze.She is   
wearing a red[not pink]jumper with a white blouse.Her office is large,complete  
with a huge bookcase{filled with books}.Also a beauitful sofa with lovely  
pillows.~~~~~~  
  
Mia finally finished her term paper for her professor.She was in college,  
working on a dergee in Education.At tha same time,she is working at Sharpjet  
Computers.She was alone in her house,well more like mansion.The guys left  
for college a year ago and Yuile moved away to live with his aunt and uncle.  
His parents were never found after Tapla`s invasion.Without Whiteblaze still  
with her,Mia would be all alone.She looked at her pictures on her desk.One had  
Yuile and herself,the second had her grandfather and herself,and the last one  
included all of the ronins,the Light Warlords,Yuile, Whiteblaze,Kayura,and   
herself{huge picture}.Her hand went up to her chest,where laid her heart-  
shaped locket.The locket Ryo gave to her,on her eighteeth birthday,she was  
now nineteen years old.The guys were nineteen but a few months behind her.  
Yuile was now nine years old.Mia sighed as she shutted off her computer and  
headed downstairs.The house was quiet.She even missed the all the times   
Kento chased after Whiteblaze for his hamburger.She smiled and looked down at   
the locket again.This locket was the only thing that kept her going,through  
those tough tiresome days.It somehow told her that someone was out there  
waiting for her and only her.Sorta of like a ever-lasting love.Mia slide   
through her living room and watched Ryo`s huge tiger sleep for hundredth time.  
Then she headed for the kicthen.She took out her water bottle and headed  
onto the backporch.She had her sketchbook and pencil in her favorite   
chair.Now that she had the whole house to herself,she could go back  
to drawing.Mia was always had a talent for drawing.She sat down and started  
to draw a sketch.  
  
  
In the deepest darkest shadow of the sky,stood a dark and firm frame.The   
frame of evil stood watching the city`s lights shine and twinkle.He turned  
and started to walk back but not before saying his speech....  
  
''One day evil will rule this planet and its weaklings.The Ronins might   
have killed Tapla but Master Membras is much stronger.Not even Starfire   
and Wildfire combined could destory the real ruler of the world!!!''  
  
The evil figure returned to his terriory.He stood in a room where there]  
wasn`t alot of light.The figure looked like he was thinking.  
  
''Why does Master Membras want this armor of Starfire so bad!?Is it becuase  
he`s afriad of it?...No Imust belive in the master!  
  
The figure turned to see another shadow.  
  
''Talking to yourself again,Jedite.''  
  
Jedite glared at his partner but replied in his regular tone.  
  
''It is none of your cocern what I do.What do you want now,Muyo?  
  
Nothing just that the master wants to see us right away.''  
  
The two shadows moved without another word and appeared again in frout   
of some sort of temple. The two bowed and remained in this position.The   
temple started started to shiver and then a figure appeared in frout of   
them.  
  
''Jedite..Muyo you are my best warriors.I want you two to begin the search  
for the tenth armor...Starfire.''  
  
Muyo spook up first''Master may I ask..why are you so concerned about   
this armor.What makes it soo powerful?''  
  
The master spook up ''I am honered to tell you about the power it has.but  
only becuase you might have to face it in battle.The armor can only be worn   
by a female.It`s not the armor that you must be worried about..it`s the  
woman.''  
  
Jedite,who was mostly inteasted in what his master was saying..asked a   
question.  
  
  
''Why Master..Why must we be worried about the girl...What harm would she cause?''  
  
The shadow contiuned.''The armor`s real power will be produced when the real  
gril wears it.If the real woman wears the armor,she might be able to destroy  
the dynasty and myself.If we have the armor under our control...when we find  
the girl she will be under our control as well.But....''the shadow paused.  
  
Muyo started to speak...''What is the matter ...Master?''  
  
The shadow contiuned again.''I`am sure that you two heard of the armor of Widlfire.  
If Starfire and Wildfire are combined,the dynasty does not stand a chance!  
If both weilders of the armors are also combined with their hearts,minds,and   
souls;they will defeat us all''.  
  
After a while the warriors left to start on their mission.The ever so ugly  
shadow turned to his fireball.He waved his hand over it and instantly  
it turned into a view of the city.He grinned as he watched ''his'' city shine.  
  
''Starfie will be mine ,as well the real female who holds the key to Starflame.She will   
rule the world by my side.Ican sense that Wildfire and Starfire  
is not together,this will be a excellent time to attack.Beware Wildfire  
your partner is nearing to her ever-lasting destiny''The shadow`s frame   
drifted away as the scene comes to a close.  
  
~~~~~The picture comes back to Mia,who still on her porch,drawing sketchs.~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
SOOOOOO!!! What do think cahpter 1!Chap.2 is coming.Please tell me how   
you like it.Ronins are coming in next chap.!I promise!!***** 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter Two  
princess4ever44@hotamil.com  
  
Hello! I`am back and fully charged.Gotta remember that I`am the romactic   
type.Mia will have her armor and fighting skills will improve.The guys might   
show up or they might not.It all depends on you..you have to read to find out!  
************************************************************************  
  
  
~~~~~~~The scene opens to Mia`s huge house.The sun is shining and flowers  
are slowly spruting.It is Spring.We see a brunette-haired woman on the roof,  
hammering away at a stubborn nail.~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
''Good for nothing nail!''Mia mumbled to herself.She was on the  
roof of her house.Now that it was Spring and today was Saturday,Mia decided  
That she should get all the hard labor chores off of her ''things to do list''.  
But the nails weren`t really doing their jobs today.She was wearing a blue jean  
work jumper with a pouch around her waist,full of nails and another full  
of hardware.Mia had her hair tied back in a ponytail,red ribbon tied around it.She  
wished the guys were here to do this.She never liked asking them to do work  
for her,but this she could make a exception!  
A few weeks ago,she recieved a letter from them.It said that they were fine  
and they missed her cooking.Nothing about missing her,just her cooking!  
No`we hope yoou`re doing fine...just''We all miss your cooking!''Mia frowned  
as she held the hammer up in the air.She was thinking about the letter as she  
lead the hammer down to the nail.But she wasn`t paying attention to where  
the nail was! Instead of hitting the nail,the hammer hit her finger...full force!  
  
''AHHHHH!!!!!''Mia screamed,as she threw the hammer out of her other hand and  
held her wounded finger tightly.Trying to decrease the pain,Mia forgot that  
she was on the roof and started to slip!  
  
*This just isn`t my day!*She thought as she tried her very best not to  
kill herself.  
  
She caught herself right at the last minute.Mia crawled back up and then  
discovered that the hammer was on the ground!  
  
*I don`t believe this.I threw that damn #*$@**& hammer on the ground!!*  
Mia thought to herself.She usually never lost her temper but today just wasn`t  
her day.Starting from the moment she woke up!First she slipped and fell while  
getting her shower,next she burned her ahnd while trying to fix Cye`s   
masterpieces.She might be an expert in dinner and lunch but Cye`s wonderful  
at breakfast.Then reading that letter again,was painful to her inner self.  
Not one caring thing in it.After that she almost got hit by the attacking  
bobble bees and now she had a swollen finger and cut wrist!She cursed again  
to her no good day as she quited on the ''fix the roof project.''  
  
*I must be have been around Ryo too much!I`ve never lose my temper this much!  
Although I `ve never had a terrible day like this ever!*  
  
Mia slowing put all her hardware away and leeped inside her house.She decided  
that she would take a small nap.Mia never noticed the envelope adderessed  
to her from Ryo.  
  
In the deepest darkest shadow stood the dynasty`s new master,Membras.He stood watching  
''his'' city contiune with its day.He didn`t want to attack it without the armor  
of Starfire.Its power was so strong.It was amazing that Tapla never sensed  
it.  
  
''He was weak anyway.Talpa wouldn`t be able to control Starfire,even if he had  
the armor.''Membras said as he stared down at his fireball.He tried soo  
many times with that ball.He figured the ball could show him who the wielder  
was but failed.The fireball gave him a blank.  
  
* Muyo and Jedite will not fail me.They will find the armor and its wielder.  
She will be by my side,ruling this weak world.*  
  
Little did Membras know that five young men were coming back to fight him.  
  
  
Mia awoke by the sound of her doorbell.She looked at the clock.It read 4:00p.m.  
She stopped working about at 1:00.  
  
*Oh great now I overslept!What else would happen!?If only this day could get better!*  
  
The doorbell rang again and she was thinking maybe she could act like no one was home.  
Mia just didn`t feel like answering it.Whiteblaze,whom she hadn`t seen or heard from  
all day,came up to her.Silently telling her to answer the door.  
  
''Oh alright,but it`s a salesman..I`am going to get you.''  
  
Mia walked to the frout door and opened it.There stood the most unexpected  
thing she ever seen.She was speechless.Five young men stood there.One had yellow  
hair which sweeped over his left eye,thickly.Therewas a dark-blue haired   
man munching on a chicken leg,carrying two suitcases under his arms.  
Then there was a light brown haired man with the cutest blue eyes she ever seen.  
On the other side of her door step was a man with blue hair,a blue hairband  
on his forehead.And last but not least a black haired man with deep blue  
eyes,eyes that Mia swore she could get lost in.  
  
*It couldn`t be them!They were supposed to be five hundred miles away!  
Not that I`am complaining,it`s such a wonderful thing to see them child-hood faces...  
Although{looking at their body frames}everything else changed!They`re more  
built than ever before!*Mia thought before she got back to reality.  
  
''Guys?!''she said in disbelive.''What are you all doing here?!''  
  
Cye were the first to speak,cheerful as always.''Mia,I`am soo happy your   
home,we were starting to think you weren`t home!''How are doing?''  
  
Mia smiled and got out of the way,so they could come in.Fine if you don`t include  
a bruised finger from the roof and other things.''Wow,you guys look sooo  
different!''  
  
Sage,who smiled wickely and glanced at Ryo and back at Mia.''We changed,just look  
at yourself..Mia!''  
  
Mia looked confused,''What do you mean,Sage?''  
  
Sage walked over to her and started to circle her.''You know what I mean Mia''.  
He started to state out lond what she was wearing,with his hand on his chin  
Having his other arm supporting it.''Let`s see,a work jumper about a size 8  
with a cut high white t-shirt,straps of the jumper on the shoulders,hair out,  
and barefooted.I mean come on Mia,this just isn`t like you.''  
  
By the time Sage finished,Mia was belt red.Not to mention everyone`s attention  
was on her now.  
  
*Leave it to Sage to know what size Iam.*  
  
Mia thought fast and replied calmy,''I was working on the roof today and  
I had to wear something comfortable.''  
  
''So that would explain the grease on your hands,bandages on both hands,a cut  
on your face,and that tried expression on your face..right Mia?''Ryo asked  
behind her.She wasn`t sure how close he was to her.But Mia turned around anyway.  
Sure enough he was brhind her,when she turned they were almost at lip-contact.  
Mia`s eyes wided as realived how close they were and back-upped about five feet.  
Ryo just stood there,waiting for an answer but the only thing she noticed was  
how handsome he was now.  
  
*Now`s not the time to be staring,Mia!Wait a minute... where`s Whiteblaze?*  
  
Mia lowed her eyes and aburtly changed the subject,Ryo,Whiteblaze should be here  
in a few minutes.I know he misses you.''  
  
Ryo,whom was now smiling..started to walk towards her.Mia was unsure what to do,  
just stood there.  
  
''Mia let me fix that hand of yours,you bandaged it wroug.Whiteblaze will be fine  
for a couple of minutes.''  
  
She was just stunned,before she had the time to move...Ryo`s hands were on  
her shoulders.Mia didn`t know what to do or to expect.Sure enough,a blush   
creeped across her face.Mia decided hat Ryo must have been very glad to see  
her or something because he was acting so..so attached to her.  
  
Mia moved away from him quietly and informed them to make theirselves at home again.  
  
She never noticed the disappiontment in Ryo`s eyes as she walked to the kicthen.  
  
  
So what do think?I know the ending is sad but don`t worry...chap.3 is going  
to be better,You just wait and see!Remember to review!Ta-Ta.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter three  
princess4ever44@hotmail.com  
  
***************************************  
I`am back!I`am soo sorry about the delay!Mia is now in the hardest stage of discoving her true powers.Ryo`s sorta like discoving his feelings about her.But why is she backing away from him?You have to read to find out!  
**************************************  
  
Later that night,the six friends watched television.Sage was in the sofa with Rowan.They were playing another serious game of chess.Kento and Cye was watching a program but were arguing about who should look at what.Ryo was sitting on the floor with Whiteblaze.The two had alot of catching up to do.Mia was also on the floor,doing some kind of puzzle.She was on her stomach,in her pajamas.Ryo looked up from what he was doing.He looked over to where Mia was laying.She didn`t really change,only her appeal.Mia still her brains and kindness.That would never leave.He looked at her face,she still those kind of eyes that always made him weak at the knees.Her brunette hair grew londer,he noticed.Her hand with pencil in it,traveled to her lips.She was so stuck on her puzzle,Mia didn`t notice that he was even staring at her.  
  
*She`s so perfect in every way.Her eyes,her kindness,her.. her everything.Everything`s so perfect when it comes to her.*  
  
Ryo snapped ot of his ''fantansyland''when he heard Kento yelling out loud.Mia snapped out of her puzzle as well.Ryo noticed that she looked stressed.  
  
''WELL I`am hitting the sack...night Mia!''bellowed Kento,as he made his way to the stairs.  
  
Mia sighed in reply.Ryo,turned and gave Mia his complete attention.''What`s wrougMia?...That puzzle can`t be hard.''he joked.  
  
She smiled at his little joke,as she replied in low voice.''I just don`t feel well,that`s all.I`ll be in my room if you guys need me.''She started to walk past Ryo but he lightly grabbed her arm.  
  
''You sure you`re alright?Mia,if you`re sick...I-we will take care of you.''Ryo said with care...his eyes expressed it.  
  
Mia saw the caring expression in his eyes.She could feel her wall copllase inside of her heart.Ever since Ryo came back today,he was always close to her.She didn`t want to get the wroug idea but she could have swore that he was staring at her while they were in the living room.Mia always wanted someone to take care of her...but Ryo.Oh God she didn`t even want to think about.They were friends nothing more.Even though every time they went out..everyone thought that they were married!Yeah sure..she thought about the possiblity of Ryo and herself together..lots of times.But after that night,one year ago... all of her dreams broke and she never wanted to look back.With that ''fast'' thought,Mia slowly walked away.  
  
''Don`t worry,Ryo...I`am fine.I`am just a little tired.Thanks for being concerned though.''Mia said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Kento was still downstairs and he noticed the eye-contact Ryo and Mia gave each-other.To be trueful,all of the guys noticed it.  
Kento decided to let it slide.Ryo needed to break his pride,he still wanted to play games with Mia.Mia wasn`t that kind of girl to be playing games with.Ryo would have to learn that the hard way.  
  
In the darkest of the sky,stood two shadows.Muyo and Jedite looked down at the house down below.They detacted the wielder  
of Starfire in this house.  
They couldn`t go back until they had Starfire.Silently,they decided to strike at midnight......  
  
The house was quiet and almost all of the lights were off.Mia was snuggled in her bed,with her hand around her locket.Ryo`s room was across from hers,Whiteblaze was on his balcony.Kento shared a room with Cye.Each bed on one side of the room.Sage and Rowan shared a room.Mia had an another room,but it needed cleaning and a better floor.It was her grandfather`s storage room.Now almost everything was in her huge office.Mia`s clock,downstairs,clanged mignight and all the lights{downstairs}suddenly clicked off.You could see two shadows going upstairs,heading for their prey....  
  
Mia suddenly woke-up,she was sweating head to toe.She was having a nightmare and it so bad that she couldn`t take anymore.She felt a presence in her home and it wasn`t friendly.She knew it was silly but she couldn`t help it.Mia rolled her hair over to one shoulder.She got ot of bed and slipped on her slippers.Suddenly Mia felt a chill,she turned around and almost screamed.There stood two armored men,their eyes glowing with red-evil.She backed-up...heading for the door.  
  
*Thank-God that the guys are here*Mia thought as she walked backwards.  
  
She was almost there but one of the shadows moved...very quickly.Mia noticed that he used the wall to move.He was now behind her,coving her mouth.  
  
''Shhhh....no need to scream,we only want your armor and maybe you.You`re the wielder of Starfire...so show us how strong you are.''  
  
Mia was confused.What was the armor of Starfire?Why were these dynasty warriors after her?Did they even know that the Ronins Warriors was under the same roof?She seriously didn`t think so.She tighted her eyes.This warrior tightened his grip on her mouth.The other warrior started to walk towards her.Mia stood her ground but she started feel tired.She started to feel  
weak and she was now seeing double of everything.  
  
''Muyo,let her go...There is no way we`ll get anything out of her this way.''Jedite replied as he made his way towards them.Mia started to panick but she couldn`t do anything about it.These two goons could now do whatever they wanted with her.With one more look at her room,her eyes slowly closed and the shadows left the house with Mia...the wielder of Starfire.  
  
Ryo suddenly woke-up{a little late...don`t you think?!}.He could hear a scream from outside.He could have swore that it was his name being called.Whiteblaze was still asleep on the balcony,on his back.Ryo felt an evil presence near by but why didn`t Whiteblaze wake up?He got out of bed and walked to his balcony.Ryo watched the forest for any movement....anything strange.But found nothing at all.He decided to ask Mia if she saw or heard anything.He knocked on her door lightly.Nothing.  
Ryo knocked again and got nothing.He cracked open the door and then opened it all the way.Her room was clean but he could feel something evil was here.Ryo looked over to her bed and found she wasn`t there.Ryo looked at her balcony and discovered that Mia wasn`t there either.Ryo ran downstairs and seached every room in the entire house.He ran upstairs and grabbed his jacket.Ryo wasn`t in the mood for this but Mia was missing and he felt a evil presence.That wasn`t a good mixture.In three minutes,Sage,Rowan,Cye,and Kento was informed of the problem.Ryo was the first out of the house.  
  
Muyo and Jedite was almost away from the house so they could report their findings to Master Membras.Mia was in a ball of some sort.She was tired but she tried her best to keep her eyes open.Muyo stopped and looked up to the sky.Mia wished the guys were here.Mia knew that the guys would be here.If not...well she`ll just have to be a dynasty prisoner.Mia felt the wind pick up and the warriors were glowing.Then,they both turned to her with a weird looking glowing crystal.  
  
''Oh powerful Membras of the dynasty ,we have the power you need to destroy this world.Please give us the power to destroy the goodness inside the weilder of Starfire!''Jedite yelled.  
  
Mia looked on wondering what Yuile was doing this very moment.She didn`t care about herself anymore...she only cared about her friends.Her family died long time ago but now the guys and Yuile replaced that lonely feeling.Mia watched the warriors as they started to glow and Mia suddenly found herself glowing too.She saw something coming from under her feet.It was one of those dynasty ghosts.She didn`t know what to do but watch.She watched the ghost swirl around her.Before she could move away from it,the ugly ghost from the dynasty....grabbed her face and went inside her mouth.Mia screamed and yelled the name she usually yells.The name that never hurted her in any way,the name,no the person who got to her heart and will always have her under his spell.The person who she knew would never let her down.....  
  
''RYOOOOOOOO!!''  
  
Ryo heard his name being called,it was coming from the west side of forest.Sage had convinced them that Mia was in the east side of the forest.He knew exactly who yelled,instantly.He glanced at where his friends were.They were looking for clues.There was another scream but this one soundly more like they were about to die.Ryo`s eyes wided as he thought about tMia dying.He couldn`t take anymore.  
  
''Guys...This Way!''He yelled as Ryo ran to direction of the scream.Whiteblaze and the others close behind.  
  
Mia was now sweating and losing her breath.She couldn`t catch her breath.Mia watched the warriors at the corner of her eye.She couldn`t focus on them,she couldn`t even focus on her own hands.Her heart was beating so fast and she was still glowing.Mia layed her hands on the surface of the ball and noticed that crsytal was giving the power to the warriors.She wasn`t going to handle this pressure much longer.....  
  
''STRATA SHOCK WAVE!''A ball of light hit the energy ball,full force.Mia was thrown out of it.She was falling losing a huge amount of air.She didn`t care any more.Mia suddenly felt someone`s arms supporting her fall.She slowly opened her eyes and found deep blue eyes staring right back her.She started to smile as Ryo`s eyes started to water.He held her close,so she wouldn`t get cold.Mia got to the ground safely,Ryo noticed that she was gasping for air.He looked over at his friends and saw them fighting.....they needed his help.Mia looked at him and she knew exactly what he was thinking.She put her hand on Ryo`s cheek and made him look at her.  
  
''Go...help them.Go kick those two dynasty`s warriors butt.I `ll be alright,don`t worry about me''Mia said lightly.Ryo started to object but Mia silented him by a finger on his lips.She knew that he would argue,it`s kind of a habit for Ryo.  
''Don`t argue Ryo....the guys need you, remember ....you`re the leader.Ryo of the Wildfire.Mia started to simle while she wiped his tears away.After that,Ryo was back in action,using those swords of Wildfire again.Mia smiled as she watched her friends.  
  
'IRON ROCK CRUSHER!''  
  
''THUNDERBOLT CUT!''  
  
''SUPERWAVE SMASHER!''  
  
STRATA SHOCK WAVE!''  
  
''FLARE UP NOW!''  
  
Muyo and Jedite just smiled as they fought the ronins.They fought them off one by one,like taking candy from babies.Sage used his thunder,Kento used his rock pressure,Rowen used his shock wave,Cye used his super water wave,and Ryo used his fire and something else that helped him alot.{Guess what that was?!+Hint: Starfire or L-O-V-E}.Muyo disappeared while Jedite contiuned to fight.Mia noticed this and decided to find out why.She knew that Ryo would crazy but this might be a trap....a deadly dangerous trap.She wasn`t going to lose her friends just becuase they wanted to protect her.  
  
Mia left her friends to follow the ugly powerful Muyo.She was three miles away from her friends before she could find this dynasty warlord.He was holding a light red crystal that shined beauitfully.Mia wasn`t so quiet about apporching the warlord and he heard her or he might have expected her becuase....  
'  
''Well well,Here comes Starfire to save the day.When her little warriors are all out of gas!So nice to meet and kill you,Starfire!...It`s a shame to destroy your power and you,but your just too good!''  
  
Mia stood up but collpased down.Her energy didn`t recover all the way,yet.She was confused,why was this warlord calling her Starfire?Why was he adderessing her that this crystal was hers?Why was she even their target?!Mia was about to say something when....Muyo threw a sword at her.The sword turned into a dark ball of some kind of subsance and sprayed it on her.Mia`s eyes were the first to be sprayed,she screamed.  
  
''Mia?''Ryo heard her scream,he looked over to where she was sitting.Mia wasn`t there.Ryo started to look around eagerly.She was nowhere to be found.The guys found her jacket and decided that she must have followed that other warlord.Ryo was the first running down the path,following the evil laugh and painful screaming.They stopped when they saw Mia in a web ,being tortured.Ryo`s eyes went ''flameable''.Sage knew what was going on and he silently informed Rowan to calm him down.Rowan nodded in argeement.  
  
''Ryo calm down,we`ll get her back.Mia`s stroug...she`ll be alright untill we can get her back.Ryo?Rowan asked but Ryo was`nt listening ....he was more instearsted in kicking Muyo`s butt.Mia was growing on him and now he had to admitt,he was falling for her.If only he had told her sooner.Mia was now being tortured becuase of him and his friends....because of them.The Ronin Warriors.Ryo was about to burst......  
****************************  
Well this it of Chapter3...please tell me what you think?!Little to mushy and little to boring.Please tell what should happen next,If I like your ideas....I`ll put it in chapter4 and I`ll enknowlege who you are.Ta-Ta! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter four  
princess4ever44@hotmail.com  
*********************  
Ok. this is a contiune story from Chapter three.Please tell me what think!I hank everyone who reviewed....all of your reviews were wonderful!Thank-you!Ryo is about the burst.Mia....well read it and see.  
*********************  
  
  
''Well well,Here comes Starfire to save the day.When her little warriors are all out of gas!So nice to meet and kill you,Starfire!...It`s a shame to destroy your power and you,but your just too good!''  
  
Mia stood up but collpased down.Her energy didn`t recover all the way,yet.She was confused,why was this warlord calling her Starfire?Why was he adderessing her that this crystal was hers?Why was she even their target?!Mia was about to say something when....Muyo threw a sword at her.The sword turned into a dark ball of some kind of subsance and sprayed it on her.Mia`s eyes were the first to be sprayed,she screamed.  
  
''Mia?''Ryo heard her scream,he looked over to where she was sitting.Mia wasn`t there.Ryo started to look around eagerly.She was nowhere to be found.The guys found her jacket and decided that she must have followed that other warlord.Ryo was the first running down the path,following the evil laugh and painful screaming.They stopped when they saw Mia in a web ,being tortured.Ryo`s eyes went ''flameable''.Sage knew what was going on and he silently informed Rowan to calm him down.Rowan nodded in argeement.  
  
''Ryo calm down,we`ll get her back.Mia`s stroug...she`ll be alright untill we can get her back.Ryo?Rowan asked but Ryo was`nt listening ....he was more instearsted in kicking Muyo`s butt.Mia was growing on him and now he had to admitt,he was falling for her.If only he had told her sooner.Mia was now being tortured becuase of him and his friends....becuase of them.The Ronin Warriors.Ryo was about to busrt.....  
  
Mia was in such pain.She felt weak and tired.On top of that,the guys were see her in this embrassed predictment.She didn`t want her friends to here.Mia felt that painful strike coming back and she braced herself for the worst.In seconds,you could hear a painful,sharp scream.Mia lowed her face and gasped for air.She looked over to her friends,they fighting those warlords again.She noticed that they were trying to get close to her.Mia`s vision suddenly went blurrly and she was now seeing three of everything.Mia looked at Ryo,he was trying the most to get to her.She weakly smiled.....she really cared about him.But that night..one year ago....broke them up maybe forever.She screamed again,she wouldn`tbe able to keep up this for long.Mia`s mind went back one year ago......  
  
(Start Flashback)  
  
~~~~Mia was nineteen years old now...it was her birthday.She was work,Sharpjet Computers.She was one of the people there.She called home and told the guys that she would be a little late.Even though the guys were nineteen too,they didn`t want to move.Cye said that they were happy here.She looked over to her pictures on her desk.There they were...her friends.Her wild,passionate,caring,stubborn,and wonderful friends.Kento still had that huge stomach.Cye still had that wonderful skill to cook breakfast.Sage still had that skill to flirt with any girl in the world.Rowan still had that 4.0 in all of his classes.And Ryo..well..well he still had that tember of his and those beauitful deep blue eyes.She smiled at that,Ryo and herself had been friends for a long time now.But they have been getting closer and there has been more ''friendly kisses''on the cheek now.Mia looked at the clock:7:55.She sighed as she packed up her things.It was Friday and she knew the guys would be out on their dates.Well excet Kento and Ryo.Kento usually goes out to the nightclubs and Ryo goes out with Whiteblaze.To where?..she didn`t know.Mia suspected he goes to visit his other friends.She honestly didn`t know.Now that the guys were partly men,she tried not be in their business.Mia never really tried to be in their business at all.Mia got in her  
light red BMW and started to drive home.She got home at about 8:20,remember she lives out of the city.Mia yawned and sighed as she opened her frout door.All of her lights were off,the guys must have forgotten to keep one of them on.She closed the door behind her and dropped her birefcase down.Suddenly,the lights clicked on and she heard a ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!''  
coming from all over the room.Mia`s greenish-blue eyes wided and her sleepy expression went to surpised and wide awake.  
Sage were the first to talk and hand her his gift.Mia was about to cry,she never had such a wonderful birthday in three years.  
Cye was the next to give her his gift.Kento next,then Rowan,and last Ryo.Sage had given her romance novels.Cye had given  
some cooking pans and a wonderful cooking book.Kento gave her an apron.Rowan gave her the books she wanted ,but she wasn`t able to get to the store in time.Ryo walked up to her and sat beside her.Mia looked confused,all of the gifts were gathered up in a beauitful pile.He smiled and looked at her with something she never seen before.  
  
''Happy Birthday,Mia...it took me all day to find the right one that matched your skin.''Mia was shocked,it took Ryo all day to find the right gift!Ryo didn`t have THAT much patience.And it had something to do with her skin!What could it be?!He handed her a medium size box.Mia opened it slowly and was shocked.It was a beauitful,shining,heart-shaped locket.On it`s frout it read:U are special 2 Me!She was smiling more than ever now.She was about to say thank-you but Ryo leaned over to her.His lips suddenly gently tonched her cheek.Mia was now in deamland.This was the best birthday she ever had!After that insisdent,Ryo was more closer to her than ever before.She was trying to control her emotions and not take this the wroug way.  
  
Mia had to go into her office,to actually calm down.Ryo was making her crazy!She was up there for a while.typing away at her computer.As usually a project was due.Remember she is also in college.She got out her office at about 9:56.The guys mst have went to bed early becuase the house was quiet.She heard the doorbell ring.But who in the world would visit at this time at night.Mia heard Ryo yell,he`ll get it.Well she`ll just get herself ready for bed first.Mia headed downstairs while thinking about Ryo.It was sweet that he actually cared about her that much.Maybe they were a couple,maybe Ryo and herself could become something more than friends.She was at the end of the staircase and was about to ask Ryo who was at the door when.....  
  
She saw it,she saw something that she wasn`t supposed to see.......Tracy and Ryo.Tracy was his old girlfriend.They used to go out a few months ago but they broke up.Ryo insisted that they had nothing in common.That they had different futures.Mia   
brought it,she was so gobblable.She saw those two close together.Lips intacted.Mia was about to break down and cry.but she just ran back upstairs and never looked back.This is what she got for thinking that Ryo could actually be attacted to her.That maybe she found her prince-charming.Mia now promised herself that she would never fall or even think that she was in love.  
From that point on,Mia stayed away from Ryo.When he came around,she was quiet.When he tried to peek her on the cheek,she either let him do it or she moved away.She didn`t care if he was mad or confused or even disappoited.Mia just wanted to protect her heart.They just would have to be friends and nothing else.......  
  
One mouth later,the guys moved away but Ryo left Whiteblaze behind to protect her.They really sounded happy moving from her.Mia watched them move and drive away,music lond as can be.One more month later..Yuile left to live his uncle and aunt.She was now alone amd lonely....well at least she had Whiteblaze.But she will always rememeber that kiss...but she will never look back.****   
  
(END FLASHBACK)   
  
Mia watched her friends fight for the last time.They were tired and losing energy.Ryo were the only not giving up.He was determined to get to her.She was now losing all of her energy.The last strike of pain hit her before she started to scream.  
She flew her head up and closed her eyes tightly.Mia felt the dynasty spirt growing inside of her.She felt something snap inside of her.Ryo stopped fighting and lowered his swords.The others did the same.Cye was the closest to her.Mia could feel her body changing......growing strouger.....  
  
Ryo watched Mia start to glow and scream at the same time.She was in pain and weak.If only he could help,if only he could...could tell her.Mia was most amazing girl..no woman he ever knew.She fun-going...even though she never really shows it.She was never selflish or greedy.Mia was brave and kind.She was wonderful with children.Yuile and herself was living proof.He loved her and now he couldn`t do anything but stare.He was the leader of the Ronin Warriors,with the strongest armor{Inferno}and he couldn`t do anything to protect her.If he could...he would take that this pain for her.He would throw his life on the line for her in an instant.And now....he...Ryo Sanada...couldn`t do a damn thing!He was furiuos,his face was filled with passion,maddest,mixed with love.Sage watched Mia scream in horror.She was very attacted nd to think she was the one to get away.Girls usually gravled at his feet,begging for a date.Not Mia she was independent....she didn`t need a man,athough she wanted one.She was one of a kind of a woman.Cye watched his angel''sister''.He couldn`t do a thing to help her.Mia was in agony and she was weak.You could see that a mile away.She was alawys there for them.Mia was one of a kind.Kento watched his cook srceam in agony.He gritted his teeth as he watched.She was like a big sister.She made the best hoggie sandwichs he ever tasted.He would do anything for her.Rowan looked on with pain.He saw the tears in her eyes,tearing down her cheeks.He watched those warlords laugh on and chuckle.Mia was screamed on and he remembered her t teaching ''classes,She partly taught him almost everything he knew in cooking class.It was a required class he needed for another class he wanted to take.They cared about her....and Ryo well he loved her.But he just found out too late....  
  
Mia started to swirl and she now found out that she was glowing.Mia looked down at her body and she couldn`t believe her eyes.She was naked!Mia looked up to the sky...What in the hell was going on here?!She now felt her body being covered with some kind of clothing.She looked down again and was shocked.Sub-armor!....now this was getting crazy!She wasn`t a warrior but she was wearing sub-armor...like the guys.She stopped swirling and looked at herself.Mia looked at her hands.They were now covered with armor.Her whole body was covered with red and yellow.  
  
*This must be Starfire.....and I must be the wielder.Amazing!*Mia thought to herself.She looked at her friends,they all had their mouths wide open.  
  
Muyo and Jedite was now on the run.They thouht that Starfire was theirs.Their promotion was in the bag,Master Membras would have gave them a huge reward.Damn!Instead of weaking Starfire and the girl...they provoked Starfire to come on top!They started to run but the Ronins were there to block their escape.They looked at their oppenents,Wildfire looked the   
most dangerous.They watched Starta draw his brow,they watched Hardrock aim his weapon at them.They watched Torrent aim his waepon as well.Jedite gulped as he saw Halo`s sword being drawed.Both of the warlords gulped when they saw Wildfire drawing his swords.They were in terrilbe trouble.Usually they could just fly away but they used all their energy restrianing Starfire.  
  
Ryo was about kill these two warlords.He was about to call Inferno but he didn`t know how much power these goons had.But now....it was his turn to hunt his prey.Mia was hunted down,pounced,hurt,and now she was left weak and in pain.Ryo was going to make these two dynasty goons pay for it!  
  
*****************************  
This is the end Chapter Four!Please review,I want to know want you think!Mia is now in her sub-armor,red and yellow.I just had to add Ryo`s main color up in there somewhere!I couldn`t help it!Don`t worry it gets better.Ps.I thinking about a separtate story about our little couple.....rating:Nc-17!What do you think?! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

  
Love Comes In Strange Ways  
princess4ever44@hotmail.com  
or  
miaandryo@aol.com  
Chapter five   
  
  
**************************************  
Ok. here is chap.5.I hope you like it.Mia is now Starfire and Ryo is about to make Jedite and Muyo pay.The guys isn`t in very good mood!Mia might or might not help the guys in this battle.Please read!PS.Nc-17 or not?!Review...Please.  
***************************************  
  
Mia watched her friends protect her.She could see the warlords back up in horror.She looked down to her body and she still couldn`t believe it.She...Mia Koji.....was wearing a armor.Well a sub-armor.Was she really the weilder of Starfire!?It was still amazing.....Mia`s thoughts was shattered when she heard the warlords yells.Her eyes wided when she saw Sage holding Muyo by his neck.She turned and saw Kento and Cye running down Jedite,like a two dogs chasing down a  
mouse.Rowen was fighting off the dynasty soilders all by hisself.Ryo was glowing more than ever,it looked like he was gaining energy.Mia felt her body grow strouger.She looked down again.....her sub-armor was upgrading......  
  
Ryo was concentrating all energy of his on Inferno.He knew the guys were using all their energy,there was no way they would able to give him the power.He had to call on it all by hisself.He glanced at Mia who was still in the energy ball.She was now standing ,looking at her hands.She took so much for them but she was still standing stroug.She was amazing.He looked at her sub-armor.It was red and yellow.It covered her whole body but unlike theirs,it showed almost every curve on her body.He never looked at her that way.Ryo always saw her as smart,brave,friendly,and well...attactive.But now,he saw her more than just attactive.She was well....sexy.Something snapped inside of him(no comment).Her hair was now longer and her eyes and eyelashes was amazing.Her armor covered her neck but it gave her ''bad girl'' look.Her sub-armor went to her shoulders and then the color went from red to white.His eyes went her chest than her   
arms(no comment).Ryo tried his best to stop hisself,but he couldn`t.Her curves were just seducive.He snapped out of his ''fantasyland'' again.Ryo started to concertrate his energy on Inferno again.He swore to hisself,everytime he looked at her,he  
couldn`t stop staring.Mia was one of a kind.He could feel his power level rise,Inferno was coming.  
  
Mia looked on with eagered eyes.She felt her energy rise again.She felt like her sub-armor was growing.Was she   
going to transform?What kind of armor would she have?Mia turned her friends.Ryo was still standing there,gaining strength.She turned to Sage.Halo was now being by neck,by Muyo.Kento and Cye was now being hunted down by Jedite.Poor Rowan was still trying to hold on with those dynasty rodents.She wanted to help,she really did.But,Mia didn`t want to be in the way.She heard someone yell and turned to Ryo.He was now red all over and covered with fire.She knew   
exactly what was happening.She chuckled,Jedite and Muyo were going to get it.It seconds,Wildfire was replaced by Inferno.  
Suddenly, Mia felt herself rise off the ground and started to swirl......  
  
Sage looked up and saw Ryo merge to Inferno.Where did he get the power?In order to transform,Ryo had to take   
their armors energy.How could he call Inferno without them?Sage looked over to Mia.His only visable violet eyes wided when he saw Mia transforming.She didn`t have to same transforming technique.Her body wasn`t covered up,like theirs.(Sorta like Sailor Venus).Sage looked away,to avoid blushing. Seeing Mia`s body frame might affect him later.  
Cye looked on and saw Ryo in Inferno.How did he transform without them?He saw a blinding light coming from   
where Mia was.When he turned,Cye couldn`t beleive his adoreable light blue eyes.Mia was swirling around,transforming.  
The transformation ended and she was now in a red/yellow armor.Her armor wasn`t as big as theirs.It was flowing,it flowed  
with her body.Cye looked at Ryo and back at Mia.They kinda looked alike,if you don`t include the size difference,armor color,and hair color.  
Rowan watched Mia stand in her new armor.*So that`s Starfire and Mia`s the wielder.Amazing!*She looked just  
like Ryo.They had the same look in their eyes.*When is he ever going to tell?*He looked over to the two warlords,they were   
shocked more than them.*Take care of those two,Mia*Rowan knew that Ryo wouldn`t be able to defeat both of them.He hadn`t been using his armor for about one year.We all need to train now*  
  
Kento watched Mia transform into her full-armor.She looked different,more dangerous.Mia...the one that they had   
to protect.Now,she was wearing armor,looking just Ryo.Dangerous.*You go,Mia!Kick some serious butt!.I wonder when Ryo going to express his feelings...when he`s old and raggy!*Kento looked at the Ronin Warrior leader,*How in the hell  
did he transform without us!*  
  
Mia looked at herself.She was now fully armored up.Amazing!She decided that Ryo might need some help.Now   
that the armors were in rest for at least one full year,the guys would need to recharge.Mia`s eyes started to glow and she   
suddenly raised her hands to the sides of the evil energy ball.She concerentrated her power on breaking the force field.  
Sure enough,her power overpowered the ball and it shattered.Mia jumped off the balance and she landed next to Ryo.The  
two looked sooo cute standing together.Mia glanced up to Ryo,who looked striaght ahead.Kinda ignoring her,Mia started to  
back away.*Why did I ever think that I could even help?!*Ryo could do this by hisself.She started to walk away and try to   
stay out of Ryo`s way.Just when she was almost out of arm`s lenth,a stroug hand grabbed her shouder.Mia stood firm and   
still and turned around.Ryo was now looking at her with those dangerous,passionate eyes of his.*Oh God why does have to   
look at that way?!Of the looks....why this one!*Mia waited for a reply....anything.  
  
''Mia I need your help.You need to fight with me.''He said simply.Mia was about to protest,he knew that.Ryo quickly laid a  
finger on her lips.He almost laughed as he watched her eyes wided at that action.''Mia,you`re the only one with enough   
power left,to fight.''Ryo knew her reply...  
  
''But Ryo,I`am not a warrior.I`am...I`am...-''She cut off by him.''You`re Starfire and you has the power that these goons   
fears the most.To my suprise,they`re not scared about Inferno.''Come on....just follow me.''Mia just stood there.Ryo was   
asking her to fight with him!What would....no what should she say?!*Well,here it goes...*  
  
''Ryo...I`ll do my best.''she said with a encourging smile.He smiled back and backed-up from her,to draw from Whiteblaze.  
Mia didn`t even notice that tiger was here,untill now.She looked down to her armor....*Hmmm....where`s my weapon?!*  
Mia started to panick...she was going into battle without a damn weapon!What was she going to do?Mia looked at Ryo,  
he was getting ready for anything..coming from any direction.She looked around too*What the hell....these two is after me anyway.*She watched Whiteblaze run off to fight those dynasty soilders.Then suddenly,the ground started to shake.Ryo sorta got in frout of her.Mia`s eyes started to glow again and she walked beside him.She was going prove to him that she didn`t need protection.Her eyes darted back and forth for something weird-looking.She looked into the forest and saw a dark  
and silver arrow coming towards them.Mia instantly alarmed Ryo:''Ryo!....jump up!''She yelled and leaped up,doging the  
arrows easily.But when she looked around she couldn`t find Whiteblaze nor Ryo.*Oh great!*She landed on feet and looked   
around....  
  
''You o.k.''a voice said behind her,she swirled around.....just to be comfrouted by Ryo.Mia sighed,she wasn`t used to this   
kind of thing.She frowned and replied''Don`t do that...I could have kicked your face off!''Mia smiled when she saw him chuckle.Then the wind picked up and Whiteblaze started to growl.Mia looked at Ryo for advise.She had to remember that  
he had more experience with this than her.Ryo looked ahead while instantly repling.''Stay alert,Mia...they`re close.''  
  
Sure enough,Jedite and Muyo was close.Muyo jumped from the bushes and smashed Ryo into a tree.But Ryo got  
back up and took out his swords.Mia watched as the two fought.She was never this close when the guys were fighting.They   
always got her away from them first.Suddenly,she could feel someone behind her,*Jedite...get ready Mia,he`s going to try  
suprising you.*She spreaded her legs apart,so she could leap up or move faster.Sure enough,Jedite was near and he tried to  
throw her to the ground but Mia was ready.She leaped up in the air and steadied her fists in frout of her.....she was still  
wasn`t sure what to do.Jedite appeared on a rock and crossed his arms.  
  
''Starfire so you finally broke through that weak position.I was waiting for a real fight.''He looked over to Ryo,still fighting with Muyo.Mia noticed that he didn`t use his sure-kill.Why?She also noticed that he was slowing down,he was losing energy.She started to panick,if Ryo lose all of his energy....it was up to her.She wasn`t going to lose,she was going fight to end.Muyo charged and Ryo misjudged his aim and missed.The warlord hit him fullforce and Ryo fell head first...in to the ground.Mia`s mouth was open,she didn`t expect this to happen.Now,she had two warlords on her back.*O.k Mia You`re  
strouger than these two....you just got to concentrate on beating them.*Mia looked at her friends,they were all weak,all out   
off energy.Now it was her turn........  
**********************************  
Alright here it is ......chap5.Please review!Nc-17.....for that separtate story?I have to have at least 6 reviews saying yes!I want to make sure that people want to read that of story.Becuase when I write.....these kinds(Nc-17)of stories....I kinda get  
well....let me put this way...the guys usually on top.Ok I hope you all understand it.And I like explaining the two persons thoughts after the .....action.Please review!Oh yeah....thank-you anyone who e-mailed me...ex.pyra@sanada! 


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter6  
miaandryo@aol.com  
  
  
***************************  
Ok here`s Chapter6 and Mia`s going to kick some serious butt!Ryo`s out of the picture.It`s time for the girls to take the  
fame.The Nc-17 separtate story is coming!Be prepared.....on with the story!Ps.SORRRRYYY ABOUT THE DELAY!!!  
**************************  
  
Mia glared at her two ememies.They were looking at her in evil and hate in their eyes.They wanted her armor and  
they would kill her to get it.Mia felt her armor glowing and getting strength.She glanced her friends,they were out of it.They were always there for her.Now it her turn to protect them.She looked over to Ryo and smiled.Her mind remembered the time  
they almost kissed.She wanted that kiss so badly but with Tracy always after him.....it was impossible.  
  
''It is time to die,Starfire!Prepare to feel pain and suffering!''Muyo yelled at her,raising his swords in the air.  
  
Mia just frowned.She knew this attack.Raise the swords in the air,call on the sure-kill,and aim the posion at her,and hope   
the posion hits her in the eyes.Boringggg.She looked over to Jedite,he was aiming his wand-like sword at her.Hoping that  
she would stand still,so he could slice her.Also boringgg.The two warlords charged at her the same time,weapons eagerly aiming at her armor.Mia just stood there,smiling.When they were about pouce,she jumped up into the air and landed on a cliff.The warlords hit themselfs with their own attacks.Mia laughed out loud,she had never thought that this would so easy.  
She leaped down and positioned her fists in fight mood.  
  
''I didn`t know you guys wanted to play with each other.Care to try again...try to get me this time!''  
  
Muyo`s face turned red with anger.This girl was humoring them!A mere girl was beating them and without a cut,on her part!Starfire was the thing Master Membras wanted not the girl.He grabbed his swords and charged at her.He was going get this armor if it`s the last thing he did!Mia was surpised at this action and wasn`t prepared.Muyo caught her off guard.Her armor reacted and started to glow.But it was too late.Mia smashed into a near by tree.Mia screamed,even through she had an armor on....it was still painful.She looked up and saw Muyo glaring down at her,with a sword right at her chest.Mia had to   
think quick,if she wanted to live.She used her legs and flipped Muyo off of her.She got her feet quickly,but Jedite was behind her.He used his attack:  
  
'''Death Wish!!!!!''and almost slammed Mia into that energy ball again.Mia felt her energy leaving and pain going all through her.She could have sworn that she was dying!His attack was to weaken her and replace it with pain!She tried to stand up but couldn`t.Her armor wasn`t reacting anymore....she was losing it.Her eyes darted to her friends.If she gave up,then the dynasty would win.Armor and all,her friends would be trapped and she would be with them.Mia closed her eyes.  
She had to conentrate on her power,similar to what Ryo was doing.  
  
*Please...armor of Starfire,please give me the power to defeat this evil.The evil who`s invading our world.I`am the only one left who can fight.Please give me the power to protect my friends and this world.*  
  
Mia opened her eyes,feeling the armor reacting to her prayer.She felt her armor restoring it`s lost power.Jedite backed up,feeling his power lowing.Muyo also got back,feeling very weak.They wided their eyes when they saw Starfire rising off the ground.Mia`s eyes started to glow a light red as she lightly landed her feet.She was Starfire,10th warrior and has the power  
the stars and fire.It kinda had a mixture of elements.Mia looked down to where her swords were supposed to be....still nothing there.*How in the world can I get these two goons,if I don`t have my swords?!*Mia decided that she was going destory these two without a weapon.But how?  
  
Ryo slowly looked up and gasped.His friends was smashed into trees,rocks,and on the ground...bleeding.He darted for a glace for Mia.If anything happened to her,while he was out of it....he`ll never forgive the dynasty nor hisself.  
He saw her standing near the warlords.She was glowing red and she was still fully armored.He took this time to look her over again.Ryo looked at her feet and worked his way up.....Her armor covered her feet with a 3 1/2 high heel.Her legs were  
curved with a beauitful red.Her armor had knee-cap covers that curved around her knees.Ryo noticed that her armor covered her body in a jumpsuit kind of way.But her skin was covered with white armor.Her back was white with a little of yellow.  
Her brunette hair flew in the air as she stood there.Ryo loved the way Mia`s eyes sparkled in the light.They were amazing.Her helment wasn`t like theirs either.It flowed down to her neck and gave her a ''don`t-mess-with-me''look.Ryo   
looked on,being absorbed by her beauty.....Reminding hisself how many talents she had......  
Cye watched Mia stand back up.He had been watching her every move and he was amazed.Mia wasn`t do that bad.Sure,she was hit more than one time,but she didn`t give up.Mia was now a Ronin Warrior and they had to give her chance to prove herself.*Just be careful,Mia.You`re like a older sister to me.*  
Rowan looked over to Mia and his mouth dropped open.She was in and red and yellow armor.Mia suprising changed.She once was a reseach professor who was working a degree in Education.She was always quiet and observed.Now   
she was fully armored in Starfire.The 10th warrior of stars and fire.*Be careful,Mia*  
Sage watched Mia stand her ground in frout of these warlords.She looked amazing like that,it was still weird looking at her ready for battle.Mia was the one that got away from his flirting-ladies-man hands.She fell in love with someone else,Ryo.His best friend and leader.But she never told him and nor did Ryo.The two just flirted back and forth,always backing down.....right when they get to close!Sage knew his friends deserved each-other,they just needed time.*Mia,stay alive....You need to tell him,tell him how you feel.Ryo....you better not back down either.*  
Kento cheered on silently to Mia.She was kick some serious butt,these warlords should just surrender now.It would save them alot of pain and embrassment.He was in exterme pain and agony.Kento was praying that nothing bad would happen to Mia.She was always there for them.Now She was now going to prove her bravery again.....just to protect them.*Mia be careful,I hope you`re not that tired after the battle.I need someone to cook dinner*  
  
Mia made her hands into fists.It was now for time for battle.She had to protect her friends from harm.Mia`s armor started to glow again.She discovered that every time she thought about portecting or gaining strength...her armor stated to react.There has to be a link in the armor,she just had to find out what.The warlords charged at her at the same time.Trying the ''teamwork''method.Mia leaped up and landed down on a rock.She had to find out where they got their energy from.Then,she could shut it down.Muyo was madly furious with her.Mia could see it his eyes.With this distaction.Mia misjudged her kick and Muyo grabbed her.He swirled her around and lifted his sword to her neck.Mia just smiled,she wanted hot headed Muyo to lose his concentraction.She wanted him to only concentrate on getting her into a disavantge.She letted him glide his sword to her neck.  
  
''Now I got you...you brat! The Dynasty...no!...I will not be made a fool by a small girl!!!''Muyo screamed,making his swords glow with evilness and pain.*Sheesh...what a ego.His is almost as bad as light warlords.*Mia speaded her legs apart a little,to prepare fr her little ''trick''.She learned this one from Kento and his ''fists fights''with Cye and Yuile.Her hands went to his shoulders and she braced his weight to over her head.*He`s as heavy as a car!.....I`am goin` have to soak my whole body after this fight!*Just as Muyo was about to slice her head,he was sent flying into his own energy ball!Mia smiled as she watched Jedite yell and scream.His own creation was sucking all his energy and using it againist him.It was soo amusing.  
  
*One down and one more to go....where are you,Jedite?*Mia knew that Muyo would be easy to defeat.Jedite was going to be tricky.He was the one who used his brain before charging into battle.It`s the one who uses his brain and his strength combined,that you have to watch out for.She turned around when she felt a presence.A evil one.Mia braced herself for the worst.Even though Muyo and Jedite never really agreed on anything,they were still partners.The wind picked up and the already dark sky got darker.Mia looked over to the guys.They were going to get hurt.*I have to get them out of here.*Mia ran over to them.Cye,Kento,and Rowan was able to get up by theirselves.Sage and Ryo..well...they were bashed pretty badly.Sage and Ryo leaned Mia while Torrent,Starta,and Harkrock slowly followed.Mia slightly smiled,the guys thought that they were all going home,including herself.They were going to freak when they find out that she was to contiune fighting.She was just going to get them out of the battlefield.Ryo leaned on her more than Sage.He was still out of energy.*Poor boy,but he`s still kinda cute*The guys were all kinda taller than her.So,how they followed her and leaned on her,was sooo cute.Mia lead them away from the warlords,she laid Ryo down on the ground and found her jacket.She laid his head on it,trying to comfort his head.Mia made sure that all of them were just alittle comfortable.I mean,they weren`t at home!Mia got up and headed to go back.Of course,she expected:''Where do think you`re going,Mia!!!!????''Her back was facing them,her head up high.She had to be stroug and tell them what she was going to do.  
  
''I`am going back to fight Jedite,He`s there,waiting for me...I can`t just leave him there without fighting him..Now can I?''  
Mia said calmy.She heard them grunting and trying get up.Maybe trying to block her from going back to fight.She knew that the guys would want her to just sit down with them and discuss this battle but there was a warlord out there.And he wasn`t happy.....she had to go.''I`ll be alright..you guys just rest.You all worry to much.''She started to walk away again,hearing them yelling and begging for her to stay.Then,suddenly her shoulder was touched by a warm hand.Mia froze,eyes wide open....looking straight ahead.''Mia,don`t go...you know how stroug they are.If anything happens to you,I-I....I wouldn`t know what to do.''Ryo said almost in her ear.Mia`s eyes began to soften but then the image of Tracy and Ryo kissing came to her.The feeling of being left out in cold,the feeling of being alone....the feeling of being heart-broken came to her.Her eyes went back to anger and concentration.She wasn`t going to let her emotions get to her.She turned and looked at him...Ryo.The one that got to her..more than any of others.There was something about him that she couldn`t throw away.*Men...they always make you feel the wroug things.*''I`ll be alright,besides if anything happens to me....I`am sure that Tracy will be able to make you forget allll about me.K,Ryo?''She then leaped on a tree and waved good-bye to her friends.Ryo just looked at her,with one eyebrow up,*What did all of this have to do Tracy!?*Ryo slowly sat down and still watched where Mia took off.His mind went back a year ago...on the Mia`s nineteenth birthday party.  
{BEGIN FLASHBACK}  
  
It was Mia`s birthday and he HAD to get something that she would always remember.Ryo looked around the mall and couln`t find anything.She was staying after work,so he had a couple of hours.Mia was nineteen now,she was a few months ahead of them.But she acted a whole lot older.Mia did almost all of the cooking,cleaning,driving,dusting,and tutoring.She did her own taxes and helped them on their own taxes!Mia was so busy now a days,that she forgot that today was her birthday!But she was still amazing.She bought two cars between this year and last year.One for herself and one for the guys.Two BMW`s in the driveway one day and the guys found out that one of them were for them!It was considered as a ''group Christmas gift''!Mia was the best,now it was her turn to be suprised.What would Mia like,she almost has everything she ever wanted?Well except a boyfriend.....Ryo`s mind went into a daze.*It wouldn`t be that bad to be Mia`s boyfriend.It wouldn`t bad at all.*Mia had changed through the years,she was now taller and more attactive than ever before.Evertime she wore a dress,the guys had to only look at her face.Her eyes were like diamonds mixed with a slight blue/green.Ryo looked over at the jewelry store,they were having a sale.He walked in and looked around for a perfect charm.He was about to leave when he saw it....the necklace with a beauitful heart on it.Written on it was:U are speical 2 me!It would show her how much he cared for her.It would match Mia wonderfully.It matched her skin prefectly.  
  
''May I help you?''a woman asked from behind the counter.Ryo looked up and smiled,this necklace was his.''How much is this one?"he asked the lady,her name on her label said ''Shelly''.''Sure''....is this for your wife or girlfriend?''Shelly asked as she took out the necklace.Ryo blushed and lowed his head.''No,it`s-it`s...just for a friend,a close friend.The lady smiled knowly and rang up the item.''It`s $299 plus tax and if you want it wrapped or engraved some more...it would a little more money.''Ryo just nodded and reached in his pocket for his credit card.Mia also gotten them all credit cards,so they would stop buying on hers!As he handed over his credit card and drivers license,Shelly contiuned on asking questions.''Is this close friend....more than a friend in your heart?.....you don`t have to answer if you don`t want to.''Ryo smiled as he watched Mia`s gifted being wrapped.He hoped that she didn`t have it already.''She`s...well I`am not very sure.I`am kinda in the middle.''he said as Shelly gave back his credit card and I.D.''Don`t worry...you`ll find out sooner or later.Love comes in strange ways,  
you know.''Here you go,gave you a free birthday card in there for ya.Shelly said as she gave him Mia`s necklace and a wink. ''Thanks..have a nice afternoon''Ryo replied feeling that his whole afternoon and evening would be great!  
  
By the time Ryo got home and hide his gift,Ryo sat down for a snack.Cye was cooking while he sat down.  
''Soooo,what did ya get her?A car,a shopping spree,a sexy underwear set?!''Cye asked eagerly.Ryo looked up and just looked the other way.Trying his best not to blush.''What makes you think that I got her anything?''Ryo asked calmly.Cye turned around as he stirred his batter,for Mia`s birthday.''Ahhh..come on Ryo,we all know that you got Mia something!Now what is it?!You`re driving me crazy with the guessing!''Ryo just stood up and headed for the backporch.  
''You`ll just have find out later...with everyone else,Cye.''He walked over to the lake and laid on the grass.Ryo looked up to the sky.It was such a wonerful day,it was shame that Mia had to stay inside.But she would be back in a few hours.  
  
Around 8:25,Mia`s car pulled up.The guys were ready,they had all the nights off by the time she got to the door.Mia opened the door and dropped her briefcase on the floor.Ryo could see that she was tired.*Working too hard again*  
Ryo thought as they clicked on the lights and yelled:HAPPY BIRTHDAY!.Ryo smiled as he saw Mia smile and made her lips into a small 'o'.He loved it when she did that.By 8:35,they all sat down and handed Mia their gifts all except Ryo.He wanted his to bem last and he wanted to make a differenet apporch.Mia was the edge to crying,she was a having great time.  
He sat down next to her and smiled.''Happy Birthday,Mia...it took me all day to find the right one that matched your skin.''  
Ryo watched Mia look at him,he loved her eyes.He watched her open her gift and turn pale then.....smile widely.She was about to reply but he took this momment in his own hands.Ryo leaned over and made his lips contact to her cheek.Mia just sat there and looked striaght ahead.Ryo was about to laugh when he saw Mia speechless.He would have kissed her on her lips if the guys weren`t there staring ,like owls on the watch.After the gift opening and cake eating,Mia went upstairs.Maybe to get away from him.By 9:53,the guys went upstairs,to get their sleep....Saturday was ''stay-out-`till-4:00-in-the-morning''  
day.Ryo was in the living room,looking at the ceiling.Thinking that maybe....he should go up and see what Mia was doing.He chuckled as he thought:*What would kissing her on lips be like?*Suddenly the doorbell rang*Who would be visiting at this time of night?*He got up and told(yelled)Mia that he would get it.Ryo opened the door and suddenly wished that he   
never answered the door.There stood Tracy...his old girlfriend.The one that left him when she found out where he lived,at Mia`s house.She went crazy when she meet Mia,''Seeing that you like living here,we might as well break up.''she said before they broke up.  
  
'''Tracy!...What are you doing here?''Ryo asked praying that she wouldn`t push herself in.Sure enough,she jumped into his arms.''OHHHH!Ryo...I missed you sooo muchhh!Are you alone...is SHE home?Does she still live here?!''Ryo glared at her and pushed her away.''Her name is Mia and yes,she still lives here.If you have forgotten...this her house.''he said calmly but his temper was growing.Tracy didn`t get the message,he wanted her to leave.But instead.she walked right in and frowned.  
  
''Ryo,why don`t you just move in with me?It`s muchhh better than this-this-this...house.''Tracy said as she laid her hands on his chest.Ryo looked the other way and sighed.*How in the hell did I ever get into this mess?!*He looked at her and frowned.When they first meet,He thought she was beauitful,prettier than Mia.But now....he saw the real her.Behind that pretty-make-up face of hers.He laid his hands on hers and took them off his chest.Now if this was Mia.....he wouldn`t have any problem.Tracy returned her hands back to same position.Ryo groaned,this was becoming annoying.He prayed that Tracy would leave soon.''Tracy why are you here?.....What do you want? I`am kinda busy.''Ryo said,giving her the message to leave.She still didn`t get it.''Ryo I was just in town.....Nothing more important than me,now is there?''she asked.He was about to answer but Tracy answered for him:''Of course not''In seconds,Tracy`s lips was on his.Demanding,smacking,not a very good turn-on.Ryo didn`t want to kiss her back,he just did.He didn`t pull away like his mind kept on saying.He kept on imaging Mia instead of Tracy.He saw a shadow and heard footsteps running upstairs.But he dismissed it for Kento,coming downstairs for a mid-night snack.Ryo then saw who he was really kissing,he pulled away and wiped his mouth for lipstick.Even though Mia wasn`t really his,he still felt like he betrayed her....her and her trust.''Tracy leave...now.''  
''Ahhh..honey,ya don`t really mean that-''Ryo broke her off:''Yes I do...just leave,you know where the door is.''Tracy was about to aruge but then she just turned walked out the living room.He could hear a door slam and screams coming from a big mouth.The next few days,Mia started to act funny when ever he was around.She always moved away when he tried to kiss her on the cheek.A month later,they moved away and left Whiteblaze behind.Mia didn`t really say good-bye to him.One more month later,Yul left for America.Said that he would better off in America....not alot of terrible memories in America.Ryo never   
forgot that gross kiss with Tracy.But the kiss on the cheek with Mia....well it was damn shame that he didn`t tell her.....  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Ryo finally knew what Mia meant!She was the shadow he saw and the footsteps he heard.She held all of that in her heart `till now.He felt wroug for what he did to her.Mia didn`t deserve having such pain.Ryo tried to get up but he couldn`t.He had to go after her,Mia needed protection.  
  
Jedite was smashed into a tree again.Jedite looked down to his stomach,it was bleeding.He darted over the battlefield to see where Starfire was.Starfire was strouger then he thought.Good thing Wildfire wasn`t here becuase with combined powers of the armors.....he wouldn`t stand a chance.His eyes wided when he saw Starfire walking towards him.Eyes glowing madly,armor absorbing every stream of light and heat around it.She stood above him,looking down with angry eyes.Jedite started to shake and grabbed his swords,trying to defend hisself.She was glowing with anger.Jedite prayed to his master:*Please get me out of here alive,Maser Membras.*Starfire started to speak:''You are just like the Dynasty before you,evil and heartless.You were going to kill my friends if I didn`t get them away from here.You were going to kill me if my armor didn`t help me.Jedite,you tell your Master that as long as I`am here....this world and its people still has a home and its freedom.The Ronin Warriors are also here to protect this world.Jedite was about to speak but Starfire wasn`t finished:''I could just kill you now,like you were about to do with me and my friends.But if I did,I then would be just like you,heartless.Remember.....I`am the 10th warrior of The Ronin Warriors.Warrior of fire and stars.Now get out of here.Now.....before I change my mind.''Jedite scooted away from her slowly.He grabbed Muyo and gliding away in the sky.You could see a small blinding light and then everything was back to normal.Mia`s eyes went back to normal.She felt so tired.She heard the guys yelling for her and she headed for them.Ryo ran over to her,guasping for air.''Mia are you ok?  
I I was so worried."Mia looked up and she saw two of Ryo.She could barely stand up.Mia tipped over and Ryo caught her.He   
bent down and cradled her:''Thank God....you`re alright!''He whispered in her beauitful hair.In seconds,Mia was asleep.The guys walked home through the forest.Sage was walking in the frout,next Rowan,then Cye,and then Kento.They were all smiling and grining as they watched Ryo.He was the last holding Mia in his arms.She was now in sub-armor and a little battered.Ryo didn`t care if they were watching them.He didn`t care even if Tracy was here....he would still hold her.He loved her....and nothing would change that.Nothing.The other Ronin Warriors turned around and thought the same thoughts:  
''FINALLY!!!!!''  
***************************************************  
Wellllllll! Here`s chapter6.I hope you all like it.Love Comes In Strange Ways Chap7 is going on hold for a while.  
Nc-17 story here I come!!!!! Mia might or might not get pregant....review.And tell me what you think should happen.In this story I wanted Mia to prove her bravness and courage.REVIEW!!!!!!remember to try my e-mail adderess:miandryo@aol.com!  
******************************************************   
  
  



End file.
